I will fight for you
by Darkangelsmind
Summary: Set in season 2: Sexy. The events after the hurt locker and the celibacy club meeting. Santana is forced to call brittany after school to ensure her best friends safety. One shot.


I'm not sure why I even went to that stupid celibacy club meeting. Every time I looked over at Brittany she was making puppy eyes to wheels. How could she choose him over me? He's just a stupid boy! I went to see miss holiday with her, I sang landslide to her and I pored my heart out to her in front of her damn locker, and she turned me down!

"One day we're going to fall in love with someone, and choose to be intimate with them" as if berry's voice wasn't irritating me enough, I looked over at Brittany again, only to see her exchange a soppy glance with fucking Artie and I'm pretty sure I even saw her squeeze his elbow. It makes me sick, how can she sit there and make puppy eyes at him when I'm RIGHT HERE. God this is lame, I should just get up and go; but then hat will show Brittany that I'm bothered. She can't see me so weak. She's already seen me cry earlier. Christ will this damn meeting end already!

* * *

I'm collecting the last book I need from my locker when I sense someone standing next to me; I look up and see Lauren Zizes. Could this day get any worse?

"Are you lost?" I snap at her, I am not in the mood for her shit today

"Pipe down Lopez I need to talk to you about something" she huffed, crossed her arms and glared at me, that glare of hers gets right up my back

"Yeah well, I'm busy, goodbye lau-"

"It's about Brittany" as soon as she said her name my heart dropped. Was she okay? I swear if Arties done something to upset her he's a dead man

"Is she okay?! Lauren tell me if she's okay right now" I didn't mean to snap so much but I needed to know if she was okay, is she hurt?

"Chill out Lopez she's fine. For now –

"What do you mean for now! Are you threatening her because if you are I swear I will go ALL Lima he-

"Stop! Just, stop. I just wanted to let you know that I think you should talk to her. To keep her safe" I felt myself relax a little. Safe? What did she mean safe?

"What do you mean keep her safe?" I almost whispered

"I mean, did you not hear her in celibacy club today? Look we all know she's kinda stupid but –

"SHE IS NOT STUPID, don't call her that!" I felt the anger rush through me as soon as she said it. No one calls Brittany stupid, ever.

"Look I'm sorry okay, just hear me out. In celibacy club she told Quinn that the trick to prevent a curling iron burn is to use them in the bath…seriously, talk to the girl because that is not going to end well" I noticed that Lauren had relaxed slightly after telling me this.

"Oh…" I didn't know what to say, why did Lauren even care? "Erm, yeah I'll talk to her, thanks, I guess"

"Look Lopez, I know what you're thinking but I do care about the guys in glee club. You're all completely lame and I'm only there to make fun of you all and to witness pucks poor attempts of wooing me…but whatever, we all know Brittany isn't quite in the same place as us and death by electrocution would not be pretty. Just talk to her okay? I gotta go Lopez, later" I watched as she turned to go but I grabbed her arm and pulled her back"

"What the…"

"Lauren. Thanks. Look I… I never said sorry about last week. I know we don't see eye to eye, but whatever. Thanks for looking out for Brittany. One question though. Why come to me? Why not wheels? He's her _boyfriend_ after all…" I looked at her and I actually saw her laugh

"Please Lopez, you are best friends, and after glee club today it is painfully obvious you have it bad for her-

"NO I don't, it was just a song we sang together and-

"Keep telling yourself that Lopez, but if you really are denying it, you might want to be a little more subtle and before you say anything I got it, if I say anything you'll go all lima heights on my ass blah blah, you'll end me blah blah. News flash but I don't care what you do and I don't gossip unless it benefits me in some way. So chill. I really gotta go now, see you around Lopez" I realised that I still had a gentle grip on her arm so slowly, I let it go.

"You know Zizes, you're not so bad" I gave her a small smile "and thanks," I whispered giving her a meaningful glare as I said it. As I looked up at her face I saw a smirk form on her lips

"Yeah well, you're not so bad yourself Lopez" she gave me a wink and walked away, leaving me at my locker to dwell on our unlikely truce that just happened.

* * *

I took a deep breath; my finger hovered over the call button. Lauren was right, I really did need to talk to her. I tapped the call button and put the phone to my ear. 4 rings later she answered and my breath caught.

"Hey san!" she chirped. God how can she be so happy. I'm miserable.

"Hey Britt, look I need to talk to you about something" I hear a sigh at Brittany's end.

"Oh.. Look san, about earlier, I am so SO sorry. I love you, you know I do but Artie. It just wouldn't be right. He hasn't done anything wrong; I can't break up with him because I care about him too. Please don't hate me" was that a sniffle I heard? Shit man I don't want her to cry.

"Britt that isn't what I want to talk about. I wanted to ask you how you prevent curling iron burns" I don't even want to talk about earlier. It was a mistake to ever tell her I loved her.

"OH! You haven't burnt yourself have you san? Next time you curl your hair, just do it in the bath! That way you won't burn yourself!" oh god, how often does she do that? I can't get the image of her electrocuting herself out of my head, I close my eyes and sigh

"Yeah about that Britt, you can't curl your hair in the bath okay? It's dangerous so please do it in your room, away from water okay?"

"Of course it isn't dangerous silly, it stops you burning yourself!"

"Please Britt, for me, it's dangerous. Do it for me? If you love me, you won't use it in the bath. Will you promise?" I could hear the abruptness in my voice but I needed her to promise, and I needed to hang up. Just talking to her hurts.

"I do love you San, so I promise. I won't use my curling iron in the bath! Do you want to have dinner at mine tonight?"

"Good, never use it in the bath again, Lord Tubbington will tell me if you do, and no I'm busy. I have to go to homework Britt I'll se you later" I just wanted this call to end now

"I promise I won't. San, you never do homework on a Friday night. You're mad about earlier, aren't you? I said I was sorry, please I love you, you're my best friend please don't hate me" I heard her begin to cry down the phone again and I can feel myself wanting to comfort her.

"I don't hate you Britt, I've just got to go, bye" I hang up the phone and take a deep breath. I can't stand making her upset but I need some space. I can't be around her and not hurt. I can't forget that I told her I loved her, and she turned me down. I decide to go to bed early, maybe tomorrow I'll feel better?

I place the phone on my nightstand and get into bed. As I'm turning my lamp off I hear my phone buzz. Of course she text me.

_San, what I said today was true. I LOVE you and if it weren't for artie I would be with you in a heartbeat. Please don't hate me. I love you. Goodnight – Britt xxx_

I felt a tear run down my face as I read it. I know she means well but she can't see how much it kills me for her to tell me she loves me too, but she can't be with me. I contemplate texting her back but I can't find the words to write. I turn my phone off, place it back on the nightstand and snuggle into my covers.

I love her, and I will fight for her. This is war, wheels.

* * *

**Hey guys, so i've had this one shot planned for ages, I finally got around to publishing it! I hope you liked it! Please review, I really appreciate all reviews I get, especially opinions on my writing style! I really want to improve on it! **


End file.
